


Death Of A Bachelor

by EmeraldHook, livingsoul12066



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Vax'ildan Lives (Critical Role), Vax'ilmore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHook/pseuds/EmeraldHook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingsoul12066/pseuds/livingsoul12066
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Vax'ildan was taken by the Raven Queen to become Her Champion. In all that time, Shaun Gilmore has never stopped loving him. Now, Keyleth has married and "moved on", she is taken care of by her husband, and Vax has made a final appearance in raven form, before going to Gilmore. And Gilmore has a choice to make.





	1. The Champion's Heart

The day had been insane, but one filled with great happiness for the friends and members of the Ashari people. Their leader, Keyleth, had finally taken a husband. It was something that not even Keyleth herself thought possible, but after nearly fifteen years without the love of her life, the loneliness had been too much. She had actively started looking around a few years ago, and several men had eagerly pursued her. 

Seeing Keyleth happy had made Shaun very happy, but also very sad at the same time. It had been fifteen years since the last time he had seen Vax in person. It had been fifteen years since he had lost the love of his life to the Raven Queen, and fourteen years since he’d last seen him in person.

Every night, in the privacy of his apartment above his shop in Emon, Shaun would sit and stare into the fire of the fireplace, speaking to what he hoped was Vax about the events of the day. The notable customers, the most interesting items that had been offered for trade, and the friends who would often come to visit. Others would probably call him senile or plain crazy, but he didn’t care. More often than not, he felt the presence of someone holding him from behind. Other times, a raven would fly into the window and listen to him talk. Those nights were especially poignant for Shaun.

After returning from the events of the wedding, a scrawled note was waiting on his chair. “She has moved on. I’m ready to let her go. Pray to the Matron, and I will come to you.” This was in HIS handwriting!

“Vax’ildan?” Nothing. He sank into the chair and read the note again. “You’re here, aren’t you?” Still nothing. Another read of the note, and he decided to go for it. “Mighty Raven Queen, Matron, I beseech you... Allow me to see your champion, to know him just once more before... before I rest.”

“The eloquence of your wording couldn’t have been more perfect, Shaun Gilmore,” came a voice from the shadows. Female. A white, glowing mask appeared, and a rain of black feathers circled her. “My Champion’s Heart, your prayer has been heard. You shall know him tonight and then take your rest... Though it is up to you how you choose to initiate that rest... and My Champion will give you the choices.”

“Vax’ildan!” Shaun cried as another figure stepped out of the shadow and into the light of the fire. He jumped up and ran to him, throwing his arms around him.

Vax buried his face into Shaun’s shoulder and held onto him for a long moment. Eventually, he took a deep breath and without moving away, said, “It is so fucking good to see you again. I’ve missed you terribly.”

Shaun held Vax just as tightly, nearly bursting into tears at the distant familiarity with his long-lost love that he was finally able to embrace again. “Fourteen years since I last saw you, and my heart hasn’t drifted from you one bit... I’ve missed you too, My Darling...” Vax slowly drew his hands up to cradle the back of Shaun’s head, savoring every touch along the way. He gazed into Shaun’s eyes and visibly fought between smiling and crying. Instead of either, Vax pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. The Raven Queen watched this play out with a smile behind her mask. She had long known of the flame that still burned in her Champion’s heart for the human man. 

Feeling Vax kiss him, he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, savoring every second of it. He let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Vax’s neck. “Oh, Vax...” 

“I do apologize, Gentlemen, but we must attend to the matter for which I was called here...”

With a quiet whimper, Vax pulled back from the kiss and took Shaun’s hands in his own. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. “Shaun... I have been granted a favor, that you may take part in, if you wish. This... this really isn’t easy to say but... you are sick, and you will die of this disease... there is no cure, no two ways about this.” Vax had to look away from him then and focused on their hands. “You have three options. You can keep living and die what is sure to be a slow and painful death, and never see me again. You could have your soul taken tonight and be adrift in the astral sea, and maybe I’ll see you again. Or... you could become a revenant like me and spend the rest of eternity with me, doing the things I do.”

Shaun’s eyes widened as he listened to Vax’s words. He hadn’t ever thought that the recent feelings of weakness he’d experienced would actually be a thing that would be so deadly. Only one of the choices he’d been offered was even viable. He didn’t want to die alone and never see his beloved again, and he certainly didn’t want to be taken suddenly either with very little hope of seeing Vax again. 

“I think that there’s only one choice, clearly,” Shaun said, kissing Vax’s hand, then looked to The Raven Queen. “Will it be immediate, My Queen?”

“No, Shaun Gilmore,” She said, shaking her head. “If you choose to become my Champion’s Heart, I will give you one night together as husbands, married in my sight... You may do as you wish to consummate that marriage. In the morning when you wake, you will have been transformed to be mine.”

Vax swallowed thickly and dropped to one knee. He pressed his forehead to Shaun’s fingers. “Shaun Gilmore... I am so sorry for how I have treated you in the past. I know I have apologized for ever causing you pain before, but I still mean it. I hope... I hope I could make everything up to you by bringing you to my side for the rest of our existence.” He looked up then. “I love you, Shaun. Will you marry me?”

“Oh, Gods...” Shaun gasped, his free hand flying up to his mouth. This was more than he could have ever hoped for or dreamed of. “Yes, Vax, a million times yes, I will gladly marry you!” He pulled Vax back to his feet and kissed him deeply. A black ring brand appeared on his hand, signifying the engagement.

“In honor of this occasion, I will give you a gift that no human has ever been given,” Raven Queen said. “Your fiancé has seen my face, of course, but he is my servant...” She reached up and removed the mask, revealing the most beautiful female face he had ever seen. She smiled warmly, eyes ablaze with a cold fire. “My Champion, do you want a full ceremony, or shall we cut to the chase and simply declare that you are married?”

Vax looked from his Goddess to Shaun. “I don’t really care about a full ceremony, do you?” he asked with a smile.

“Not particularly, no,” Shaun said. “I would like to say a thing to you, however, to respond to your declarations of love to me when you proposed to me...” The Goddess nodded in agreement, and Shaun took both of Vax’s hands in his. “Vax’ildan Vessar, it is a great honor to have known you in life, as an amazing friend, loyal partner, valiant fighter, and an absolute treasure to know in the... many ways I did. You never need to apologize for your actions... You were needed by others much more than I needed you. It is said that if you love something, let it go, and if it’s yours, it will come back to you. You have come back to me, and I couldn’t be happier in this moment than I am now... I love you, Vax... I can’t wait to spend the rest of eternity with you.”

“Would you like to say anything in response to that, Vax’ildan?”

Vax teared up again, at a complete loss for his usual eloquence. “Nothing I could say would be sweeter than that...” he brought one hand up to wipe at his eyes, cursing under his breath. “I love you, Shaun, so fucking much,” he choked out.

“I am pleased now, My Champion and My Champion’s Heart, to declare that you are married. It shall stand, for all eternity.” The Raven Queen continued to smile. “You may seal your marriage with a kiss.”

A black brand appeared on Vax’s finger, similar to that on Shaun’s hand, and a small heart shape appeared on the top of Shaun’s ring. “I am forever yours, Vax’ildan Gilmore... Champion of my Heart.”

Vax wrapped his arms around Shaun and brought him in for a crushing kiss. When he drew back, he was grinning through his tears. “You’re my husband now, and I am yours... fuck... you are so good at disabling my ability to speak well,” he laughed.

In the moment he felt Vax kiss him, he felt his heart stop. Not just in a metaphorical sense, but literally, as though being joined with a revenant had ended his life. But he wasn’t in pain or discomfort, and he was still up and awake. But suddenly, he realized that he had been kissed by Death.

“It seems that you have disabled more than just my ability to speak, My Love,” he said, holding Vax tightly and stepping away from where his body now lay on the floor in front of the fireplace. Shaun Gilmore was dead. “That doesn’t matter, because I’m with you for all eternity.”

“Very good, Shaun,” Raven Queen said with a smile. “Vax’ildan, why don’t you take your new husband to your home? I will meet you both in your library in a day.”

Vax carefully kept his husband from seeing his own dead body and snapped his fingers. Suddenly they were transported into his- their bedroom. “You know... I never thought I would actually get you into my bed before...” he said a little nervously. “Now I don’t quite know what to do with you...”

“I’m sure you can figure it out, Darling,” Shaun said, holding him tightly and walking over to the bed with him. “I’ve been pretty much celibate most of the last twenty years since we first met, so I’m probably a bit rusty myself.” He gazed deeply into his husband’s eyes and let out a shaky breath. “I love you so much, Vax’ildan Gilmore... My husband...”

“I will never get tired of you calling me by your name...” Vax murmured. He kissed Shaun again and started playing at the hem of his shirt.

“Oh, you’ll be calling my name alright...” Shaun moaned softly, running a hand over the feathers on Vax’s shoulders. “I have to ask... do your wings still have a time limit, or can you keep them out longer than an hour in a day?”

Vax felt his blood rush south and closed his eyes for a moment. “Um, yeah, I can fly whenever I want, but up to an hour at a time,” he said. 

“Hmmmm... I see...” Shaun said softly, seeing the reaction he got from touching his feathers. “Perhaps we can fly together sometime... and make love in the skies over Exandria... In the meantime, I want to explore your sensitive areas, which apparently include anything having to do with your wings...”

“Oh, um... actually it was just your words... I mean, we can do things with my wings, but they’re not that sensitive,” Vax said. “But you could discover what parts of me are sensitive by getting this outfit off of me...”

Shaun gave a playful pout, but then a broad smile came to his lips. “I’m so happy I finally get to undress you... to feel you... to taste you...” He helped Vax to remove the cloak, then the belt, and the shirt he was wearing. “I have to ask... which do you prefer? Top or bottom?”

Vax braced one hand on Shaun’s shoulder as he bent to take his boots off. “I honestly don’t care, I’m good with either... what about you?” he asked, now in only his pants.

“I’m a switch, so I don’t care either, usually,” he said. “But for our first time together... I look forward to teaching you how to fuck a man... by fucking you into this mattress...”

Vax felt his cock waking up more and pressed himself into Shaun, pulling him in and kissing him. There was no hiding how excited he was for this. “Then, I think you are quite overdressed for this event...” he murmured against Shaun’s lips.

“Then why don’t you undress me yourself, Love...” Shaun said seductively. He looked forward to seeing what he would wear in his new position. Surely it would be glorious, right? But right now, he wanted to be naked as quickly as possible. 

Vax started undoing Shaun’s shirt, running his hands over every inch of skin he uncovered. He kissed up Shaun’s jawline and down his neck. Once Vax eased Shaun’s top off his shoulders, he let his own hands fall to the other’s hips. He leaned back just enough to get a good look at the other man. “Oh... fuck...” There was a handsome softness to him and an attractive dusting of hair down his body. His eyes traced the trail that led to Shaun’s pants. Vax flushed and bit his lip over a smile. “Mmm....”

“Like what you see, Vax?” Shaun crooned. “There is always more to see. And I can hardly wait to show you, especially if you continue that trail with your lips. I’ve been... unknowingly saving myself for you, and now I want to give it all to you now.”

Vax’s eyes rolled back a little and closed at Shaun’s words. “Fuck... I swear you’re an incubus...” he said and slowly sank to his knees. Oh, Vax was hard as he’d ever been, but there was nothing he wanted more right now than to suck Shaun’s cock. He edged his fingers into Shaun’s waistband. “Please... please...”

Shaun took in a shaky breath and nodded. “Please, finish undressing me, and take what is yours... I’m all yours, Vax...” He wanted his husband’s mouth on him...

Vax let his hot breath ghost over Shaun’s still clothed cock. He pressed his nose in and took a deep, heady breath. Then, finally, he loosened and pulled down his pants and small clothes and watched Shaun’s cock spring free. “Oh... fuck...” he whispered. Savoring every moment, Vax licked up the underside until he got to the head, where he held it on the tip of his tongue.

“Vax... Baby... Please stop teasing me...” Shaun moaned. He wanted to be inside of Vax in some way, and not just on his tongue. “Please, let me fuck your mouth...”

Vax kept his eyes locked with Shaun’s as he took him down to the hilt in his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks and pulled back, moaning with the motion. “Mmmmm...” Vax had longed for this for longer than he could remember...

“Oh, holy gods!” Shaun cried out in ecstasy as he felt his cock being engulfed. “Vax... it feels... amazing! Oh fuck yeah!” His hand moved to comb through Vax’s impossibly long hair. “I can hardly wait... to fill your mouth... and your ass later... with my cum...”

Vax’s eyes slid closed and his cock throbbed in response. “Hmmm.... mmm, mmhhmmmm...” He kept one hand on Shaun’s hip and brought the other to rub himself through his clothes. He started bobbing his head, suddenly desperate for his husband’s cum.

Shaun moaned loudly but was suddenly hyper-aware that Vax was still wearing pants. “Stop... stop for just a minute... You’re overdressed... We need to get those pants off you before you cream yourself...” He reluctantly pushed Vax’s head away and pushed him back onto the bed. “After we’re both naked... I’m all yours...”

Vax groaned, but he knew Shaun was right. He undid his pants and shimmied out of his remaining clothes. Sitting naked on the bed, Vax looked up at Shaun. “Come lay down, let’s do this right...” he said.

Shaun moaned again at the sight of his husband, now sitting there completely naked. “Oh, yes, Darling...” He lay down, spreading his legs to give Vax a clear range of what he was working with... What was now his to do with what he wished. “Please, Vax’ildan... Please...”

“Fuck yeah...” Vax said and rolled over onto his stomach, wrapping his hand around Shaun’s cock. He moaned at just that bit of contact, and more as he wrapped his lips around the head. Vax started pumping and bobbing his head in time.

“Ohhhh, Vaaaaax...” Shaun drawled, continually moaning his name and “oh god” and “fuck” and a string of other profanities in several different languages. Some he had been fluent in in life, others he had never heard before. “Please, Vax... Please make me cum in your mouth! I need it...” Vax let go with his hand and took Shaun all the way down and into his throat. He swallowed around his cock and moaned at how full his mouth felt. Feeling the muscles in Vax’s throat contract around his cock was just enough to push Shaun over the edge into a massive orgasm. “Oh, FUCK YES! Vax! I’m cumming! Ahh! Fuck!” And in that moment, also, he was forced to sit up as massive, dark purple wings shot forth from his back.

Vax swallowed all of his cum and licked him clean. “Fuck... that was amazing...” Vax said before looking up and noticing Shaun’s new wings. “Oh... oh my... well, they certainly suit you, dearest...”

“Mmmm, that was indeed amazing...” Shaun said, trying to catch his breath. “Oh, I’m so glad that I’ll get to fly with you... But something tells me you weren’t expecting them to come out in this moment.” He moved them a little, and as they brushed past the pillows, he gasped at the sensation they left. “Run... your hands over the top of one of the wings...”

Vax sat up and pressed his chest into Shaun’s to reach one hand back to pet along the curve of one wing. “Does that feel good, Shaun?”

Shaun held tightly to Vax, purring like a damn leopard. “Oh, it feels incredible...” he whispered, moving his wings a little under the gentle hand. “I wish yours were sensitive like mine, so you could feel what I’m feeling...”

Vax shrugged one shoulder. “If you say so, but it might get in the way of more mundane activities...” he mused. Vax rested his head in the curve of Shaun’s neck and shoulder. “I have missed you so much...”

“I’ve missed you too, Vax...” he purred, nuzzling into his husband with a very happy hum, focusing on putting his wings away. “All those years... I would talk to you every night. Were you there for any of that? Did you hear me praying to you?”

Vax nodded against his skin. “Yes, some of it at least. I wasn’t able to be there every night, but... if you saw a raven, either I was there, or the message got to me. That’s part of why I’m so sorry this took so long. I knew, all this time, how much you wanted, needed me...” He made himself stop before the guilt ate at him more. It was all okay now. Kiki had found another love, and he’d been granted this favor by his goddess, and they were married, and it would all be alright from here.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Darling,” Shaun said with a quick kiss. “I’m here now, you’re in my arms, we’re husbands, and I couldn’t be happier.” He kissed along Vax’s shoulder, his hand massaging his chest and his thumb brushing over a nipple. “Now that you’ve given me our first orgasm... I need to return the favor...”

Vax couldn’t help but shudder under Shaun’s touch and kisses. “Fuck... yes, Shaun... I am all yours... however you would have me,” he said.

“Lay on your back, then, Love,” he said. “I want to watch your face as we make love...”

Vax almost reluctantly rolled over on the bed. “There’s ah, materials in the top drawer,” he said, waving vaguely at his bedside table. Even in pseudo-death, certain things needed lubrication.

Shaun quickly grabbed the lubricant from the bedside and spread it out over his fingers. “I’ve been waiting so long for this night...” He moved Vax’s legs apart and did something he was sure Vax hadn’t been expecting. He reached back and pushed two fingers inside himself while stroking Vax’s cock. “Oooooh, yes...”

Vax’s jaw dropped at the sight and the touch. “Oooh.... fuck, Shaun... fuck you’re so hot...” He bit his lip and focused on Shaun’s face to keep himself in check.

“Gods, I can’t wait to feel you inside me...” Shaun whimpered. He carefully got into position over Vax and slid down with his not-quite-stretched ass onto Vax’s quite rigid cock. “Ohhhh, Vax!”

As the tight heat of Shaun’s ass slid down Vax’s cock, his hands gripped at Shaun’s thighs and hips. “Oohhhh.... oh fuck! Gods, you’re amazing...”

“And you, my love, are even more glorious that I am...” Shaun said, sitting there, looking down at him with pure lust. He slowly started to move on him, each movement of his hips moving them together in the best way. “Vax...ildan... Fuck... You’re perfect...”

“Oh... fuck,” Vax moaned. He raised his knees to get a better angle, hoping to hit that spot inside Shaun. “Gods... ah... Shaun, you’re... ah, you’re amazing...”

“Vax!” Shaun moaned, eyes closing and his head falling back. “Fuck yes! God, you’re good! You’re... you’re hitting my... sweet spot... oh fuck! Yes! Yes, Vax! Gods yes!”

Vax thrust up into Shaun, and let one hand trail up to Shaun’s chest, thumbing over his nipple there. “That’s... the idea... oh fuck, Shaun! Ahh...”

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Shaun cried, his breathing becoming erratic and his moans becoming louder. “I’m... getting close... Ah! Gods, those hands know just... where to touch... Fuck... Are you almost there... My Husband?” He moved himself up and down on Vax, drawing up and slamming down hard over and over. “Fuuuuck!”

“Oh fuck! Yes! Oh, gods, fuck yeah... you’re so good Shaun, oh fuck oh fuck yes!” Vax met his motions, hitting in harder, deeper. Pleasure pooled in him and he knew he was about to cum. “Fuck yeah, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna AAAH!! FUCK!!!” Vax shouted, shooting deep into Shaun.

Shaun felt himself being filled up, moaning loudly and shuddering, his eyes doing their best to focus on Vax’s face as he spilled into him. “Fuck yeah, Vax! Ohhh, yes, fill me up... It feels so damn good! I’m... I’m cumming! Please, open your mouth... to catch some of it! Fuck! Fuck! VAX!!”

Vax bent his head towards Shaun as much as he could, only catching a few drops, the rest of Shaun’s hot cum splashing on his neck and chest. “Oh... fuck... ahh...” he moaned, his cock twitching inside Shaun. “Oh my gods, that was so good. Holy shit,” Vax said.

“Oooooh, fuck...” Shaun moaned. “Oh, fuck, yeah it was... Ahhhh... That was so hot.” He rested his hands on Vax’s chest and attempted to catch his breath. “So many things... I’ve longed to do to you... for literal decades... And this is just the beginning...” He carefully pulled off of him and settled next to his husband. “We need a bit of rest, I think... but I want to get in that ass myself at some point tonight...”

Vax slipped his hand into Shaun’s. “I agree... on all points...” he said, also catching his breath. “And there are many more nights to come, I promise.” Vax rolled over to cuddle with Shaun. “I’m so glad we’re finally here...”

“Mmmm, me too,” he said. “Question is... do our un-live bodies require sleep? I mean, having a bed is nice for things like this, but do we sleep?”

Vax raised his free hand and made a so-so motion and a vague noise. “Not really? It’s nice, and I get tired sometimes and want a nap, but we don’t really -need- sleep like the living do,” he said. “We can sleep, if we have time and want to, but it’s not necessary for our health or anything.”

“I’m glad... Means we can spend more private time together without having to waste time sleeping,” Shaun said, though he did feel a yawn tugging at him. “I’m so happy, Vax... We don’t have to be lonely anymore.” He purred against Vax’s skin. “Apart from loneliness, and probably seeing a lot of gruesome deaths, what has... what has been the hardest part about this job?”

Vax rolled over more, most of his body resting against Shaun. He propped his head up a little. “Well, I’ve gotten used to it, but it’s just kind of weird at first? The Raven Queen isn’t like other deities, where they’re like, involved with people and have active communities around them. It can feel... impersonal at times. We’re basically grim reapers, so...” he trailed off a bit, trying to gather his thoughts. “Did you ever visit the Raven’s Crest temple? In Vasselheim?”

“I’d have thought you knew when I did,” Shaun said, a touch disappointed at the fact that he didn’t know. “I went at least once every few months, and even left offerings to her, and notes for you.”

An expression of concern took over Vax’s face. He wrapped his arm around Shaun and pressed his face into his chest. “Oh, darling... I got your letters, of course, but I didn’t know where you were or where they came from... You didn’t have to travel all the way there just to send me a message...” Vax looked up at Shaun again. “I do appreciate the effort though.”

“I realize that now,” Shaun said with a smile. “I was never sure if you were there in my room with me when I talked to you at night. Did... did you see me on nights when I left my window open... when I would masturbate imagining you were there? I remember seeing a bird land on the windowsill a few times in the beginning of some of those little trysts.”

“Sometimes I was, sometimes I wasn’t.... like, in general, I mean,” he said, blushing a little. “I may have watched you... once or twice... I felt a little like I was intruding on something kind of private... we didn’t really have that specific kind of relationship before, well, now I suppose.”

“There’s no shame in admitting that you watched me, especially when I always called on your name...” Shaun purred. “I have always deeply loved you, wanted you, needed you... You know that.” There was no anger or hurt in his voice. “And now, I get to have you for the rest of eternity...”

Vax so wanted to be full of joy, to relish being happy with his husband. Unfortunately, Vax’ildan wore shame and guilt like a second skin, especially after he’d had to leave everyone behind. It had, of course, started when he’d made his first deal with the Raven Queen, and it’d only grown from there. He hid his face into Shaun’s chest again and tears sprang to his eyes.

“Oh, Sweetheart, no, don’t cry, please,” Shaun soothed, holding him tight. “Our goddess has granted us a new life together. I couldn’t be happier than I am right now, with you in my arms. Please, Darling, dry those tears...”

Even so, Vax released a couple of shuddering breaths as he tried to calm himself. “There are so many things... I could have or -should- have done differently... I know you’ve forgiven me, but... my deepest regret is having ever caused you any pain, and I know I broke your heart and teased you along even after...” he trailed off, realizing that he was rambling.

“Shhhhhh… It doesn’t matter now,” Shaun crooned in his ear. “It’s in the past. I’ve forgiven you for everything. I love you so very much. That’s all that matters. I did things I’m sure you would have been angry at me for, but I’ve forgiven myself for them too, and tried to set it right in my own way.”

Tears flowed freely now from Vax as a sense of relief washed over him. He knew the guilt would linger, but this was a good start. “I love you, Shaun,” he said. Vax rolled away then and use a corner of the bed sheet to dry his face. “Ugh, sorry... this night has been... a lot.”

“I understand,” Shaun nodded, taking his hand. “When I saw the raven land on the arch during the ceremony today, I think I felt you there, giving your blessing. I never would have dreamed I’d be holding you at the end of the night.”

Vax nodded. “Yes, that was me. I wouldn’t have missed seeing her off for the world,” he said with a smile. After a beat of quiet, Vax’s smile widened. “I haven’t completely ruined the mood, have I?” he asked.

“No, Darling, not at all,” Shaun said with an ever-warm smile. “In fact, I’d love to see what you’re able to take now...”

Vax raised one eyebrow and smirked. “Oh? How do you mean?”

“I’m hoping you’re ready for my cock...” Shaun said with a return smirk. 

Vax leaned in and kissed him. “We can certainly try. Do you want me on my back or...?”

“Mmmm, I think I’d like to have you on your knees this time,” he said, leaning in and kissing his neck. “I’m already getting rather hard again...”

Vax ran his hand down to Shaun’s cock and gave it a light squeeze. “Mmm, so you are...” he said, and felt his own cock waking up again.

“Hands and knees, Love,” Shaun said softly. “I need to prepare you properly so I can make sure you feel as good as I did with you inside me...”

Vax moved over on the bed and rolled onto his hands and knees. “Yes, sir...” he teased. He rested his head on his crossed arms. Vax had played with himself before, but he had only had his own fingers. No doubt whatever came next would be much different.

“Oh, no, don’t call me sir, Darling,” Shaun said. “At least not tonight. We are equals tonight, consummating our marriage...” He sensed the slight nervousness in the movements that Vax was making. “In all your living days... You’ve never been intimate with a man until now, have you? Oh, now this is a true honor...”

Vax smiled. “I was just teasing, Love... but ah, no... I knew what and who I was attracted to but... I never took another man to bed,” he admitted.

Shaun’s eyes softened. “Then I shall do everything I can to make this as painless as possible...” he said, using more lube on his fingers than he normally would have. “If you need me to stop, slow down, or move faster, please do let me know...”

“Yeah, of course, Shaun...” Vax said. “But you know, I have that stuff for a reason... it’s not new...” he trailed off, a little embarrassed.

“Hmmm, I see,” Shaun chuckled. “Tell me, just for my own gratification... did you get yourself off thinking about what you saw me do thinking about you? And did you acquire or make yourself any toys?”

Though Shaun couldn’t see him, Vax closed his eyes as he blushed a little. “Um, no, no toys but... yes... I got off many times to the thought and image of you...”

“Very satisfying to hear,” he said, teasing Vax’s hole with two fingers. It certainly wasn’t a virgin hole, but it looked like it hadn’t been played with in a while. “Hmmm, have you been saving your body for me, knowing we would likely be doing this?”

Shaun’s fingers were of course much thicker than his own, and Vax gasped at the pressure. “Ah... maybe, a little... I’ve wanted you for so long... fuck...”

As his fingers seated fully inside Vax, Shaun moaned at the heat and tightness of the canal. He could only imagine how having his cock inside there would feel. “Soon... Soon you will have me...” He started moving his fingers, ready to start the finger-fucking. 

“Ooooohh....” Vax moaned, his breath just a little shaky. “Oooh, fuck... Shaun, yes... oh, fuck me...” he whined, pressing back towards Shaun’s fingers.

Shaun easily obliged, his fingers pumping in and out of Vax’s ass, eventually adding a third finger into the mix and stretching him further. “Oh, fuck, Vax...” He wanted Vax to see stars, so he angled his hand to hit that sweet spot inside him. 

“AAAH! Fuck!!” Vax cried out as Shaun hit his sweet spot. “Ohh, fuck... oh fuck... Shaun, yes, oh yes... fuck that’s so good, ahh,” Vax continued to moan in pleasure as his cock started bobbing against his stomach with the motions. “I’ve never been this full.... oh gods...”

“Mmmm, prepare to be fuller still, My Darling Husband,” Shaun crooned. “I’m bigger than three fingers...” He reached under and took hold of Vax’s cock. “Oooooh... So hard... all for me...”

Vax ducked his head down to watch as Shaun stroked his cock. “Oh, fuck... yes, oh yes... all for you, fuck...” he said, and watched as his precum dripped onto the sheets. “Fuck that’s so hot...”

Shaun positioned himself at Vax’s entrance, pushing in with a speed that rivaled haste. “Ohhhh, fuck yeah...” He started moving rather quickly, barely giving him any time to adjust before he began fucking him. “Fuck, Vax... Fuck, you’re amazing... Your ass is... glorious... Oh, gods...”

Vax gasped sharply as he took in Shaun’s thick, strong cock. As Shaun started at a slamming pace, he was rendered speechless, his eyes rolled back as he panted into the pillow. Shaun was hitting all the right spots inside him, making Vax’s cock jump and twitch with each thrust. “Ahh... ooohh, darling... Shaun...”

“Yes, my pretty little bird...” Shaun said, continuing to slam inside his husband. “I’m so... so good... So fucking good... Fuuuuck... I’m going to... explode... soon... Fuck... I want to cum in you... Fuck yes, Vax’ildan!”

It was Shaun filling him up that pushed Vax over the edge. He screamed in pleasure and shot his own load onto the sheets under them. “Fuck!! Yes, oh gods! Shaun!!” Vax started coming down, breathing hard and started whispering, “I love you, I love you...” over and over again.

When he was fully spent in him, Shaun carefully rolled both of them onto their sides, pulling out as he did so and holding tightly to him, his chest pressed against Vax’s back. “I love you too... I love you too, My Darling... My bird... my sweet...”

Vax leaned back against Shaun’s chest, and turned his head over his shoulder to kiss him. He brought one hand up to thread into Shaun’s hair and rested the other on Shaun’s arms around him. “I’m so happy... here, right now, with you...” he trailed off, bringing Shaun in for another kiss.

“I couldn’t imagine myself any happier than I am, Husband,” Shaun said, kissing him very sweetly. “I never... ever... ever want to be apart from you ever again.” 

Vax turned over in Shaun’s arms to wrap his own arms around him, and tucked his head into his shoulder. “And you never will be...” he said. After a moment, he said, “Well, we might have to go on separate missions... but we’ll never be too far from each other.”

“Well, yes, work is work, but...” His hand found Vax’s cheek. “Unlike when we were alive, our days may be spent apart, but our bed will never be broken.”

Vax smiled sweetly into Shaun’s dark skin. “I know... gods, I love you so much Shaun,” he said.  
“And I you, Vax,” he said. “I know this is our honeymoon night... but I’m eager... I want to learn more about what I will be doing as a reaper, a servant of our goddess.”

Vax leaned back from his husband and sighed. “It’s not that glorious... mostly just ushering souls around, really...” Vax trailed off and slowly ran his free hand down Shaun’s chest and stomach. He was getting familiar with his naked form in a way he’d never been before but was still fascinated by actually getting to touch him. “Sorry...” he said, still not taking his hand away, “Your body is amazing to me...”

“Darling, never apologize for enjoying touching me...” he scolded playfully. “I have a feeling you’ll catch me staring at you because of how utterly beautiful you are... and I won’t be ashamed of it, even if you call me out on it.” He blushed a little. “I look forward to watching you in action. Will there be... things that we fight?”

“Eh, a few demons or other soul suckers here and there... anything that goes against the flow of fate, really, but I’ve yet to fight another lich,” Vax said. “I think between the two of us, we’ll have a good bit of downtime.”

“Mmmm, I look forward to taking advantage of any downtime we get...” Shaun said, kissing him again. “And not just for sex, of course... I’d like to go and visit places I never got to see before. The Menagerie Coast is one area I’ve always heard such grand stories about. And isn’t there a large following of The Raven Queen in the Dwendalian Empire?”

Vax laughed a little. “It’s a little different, I’m afraid... we wouldn’t be... physical, on the prime material plane, and most wouldn’t even be able to see us. Unless we’re birds of course,” he said. “And I wouldn’t get your hopes up about the Empire either... there’s a strong following, yes, but let’s just say I have a low opinion of the governing bodies.”

Shaun listened to Vax’s words, the smile not dimming until he mentioned the government of the Empire. “I’m sure having to watch the injustices that occur among mortals can’t be easy, especially in situations of straight murder.”

Vax sighed and look away. “I don’t want to put too much of a downer on this night, but it’s a little more complicated than that... our Lady of Ravens is one of only six approved deities in the Empire. Anyone caught following an unapproved god faces imprisonment,” he said, looking dourer as this thread went on.

“It is our duty to escort souls to the gods they followed in life, no questions asked. Murdered souls suck to deal with, yes, but the hardest part for me has been ushering those fallen because of their worship,” Vax continued. Shaun deserved to know what he was getting into.

Shaun bit his lip. That was indeed rough. “Religious injustices are horrible... but in our line of work, not much about circumstances like that can be pleasant. What about... Are there rules about ushering the souls of those who are punished for true crimes they committed in the name of their god? Their god would reward them, right? That can’t be right. Surely there must be some punishment in the afterlife...”

Vax shook his head. “No questions asked,” he said, a little more firmly. “The betrayer gods are sealed off, and truly evil souls are sent to the Nine Hells. On the other hand, paladins who have killed in the name of their god still go to that god,” he said.

Shaun nodded his understanding, as hard as that was to swallow. At least the truly evil were punished appropriately. He shuddered, suddenly feeling cold, and snuggled into Vax. “This is shaping up to be quite the adventure for me. My body saved from a slow and painful death... Married to my soulmate... and about to work in a job that gives me all the time in the universe. What more could a man ask for?” Apart from children. That was probably something that wasn’t possible.

At Shaun’s words, Vax thought briefly of all the things he hadn’t been able to have with Keyleth, that he’d originally hoped for. But that was neither here nor there. “Not a whole lot, my love,” Vax said and snuggled back into Shaun’s form.

“I love you so much...” Shaun said, a single tear slipping down his cheek. It was a happy tear, albeit bittersweet. “I’ve asked you questions about your life, here... Is there anything you wanted to ask me?”

Vax kissed Shaun’s tears away. “Sure! Yes, I mean... I kept tabs on everyone, but were you happy? I want... I want to know everything about your life, Shaun,” he said.

“Define happy,” Shaun scoffed. “When I heard... when our friends came and found me, told me you’d been taken up, I felt my heart shatter in a way I never thought would be healed. I put on a brave face, but I cried like a baby that night. And I hate to say it, but at your sister’s wedding, it I couldn’t help but cry again after seeing you… Since then... I mean, what would you like to know? Specific questions.”

Vax smiles again. “Everything, lover... did you manage to get your shops into other cities?”

“After the cities affected by Vecna and the dragons all got rebuilt, yes!” Shaun said excitedly. “For every one of my shops, we also expanded Pike’s little sweets shop. Although we never got to go, Pike and I had planned to take a trip to Nikodranus to see about setting up shop there too. I really hope she still does.”

“Oh, I hope so too, Pike would love it there,” Vax said with a smile. “Any particular stories you’d like to tell me?”

Shaun smiles as he thought about the various travelers who had come through his shops, especially when they had been coming into town for the various celebrations that had happened in the lives of Vox Machina. He began talking about a few special ones, and soon he realized he’d been talking for nearly two hours. Vax smiled the whole while Shaun told his stories. He could listen to the glorious man for forever. But, as he noticed Shaun trailing off, Vax snuggled in closer to him and started kissing along his jaw to his neck.

“Mmmm, someone seems to have gotten some energy back in this short rest...” Shaun purred. “Not complaining, of course. You’re cute. And sexy.” He licked his lips at the prospect of getting to be this close to Vax for the rest of eternity. “Want me to do anything?”

Vax nudged Shaun’s shoulder so that he would lie further on his back. “I want you to lay there, look ravishingly sexy, and let me worship you...” Vax said before finding the space where Shaun’s shoulder met his neck and biting a mark in.

Shaun did just that, laying on his back, eager for Vax to work his magic on him. When he felt teeth sink into his neck, he cried out in surprise, but it was soon a groan of pleasure. “Fuck... That feels so good... Fuck yeah...”

Vax sucked a dark mark into Shaun’s skin there, one hand coming up behind his neck and tugging lightly at his hair. He moved his kisses under his chin, down his neck. Vax took a moment there to feel with his lips the way Shaun’s Adam's apple moved as he started breathing heavily, before moving on to his collarbone.

Shaun was already a mess, each touch and kiss making him melt more. “I... Vax... Yes, worship my... my body... I need you so...” He loved how slow this was going, to be honest. “I’m loving... the slow treatment...”

“Mmm, I’m glad...” Vax murmured into Shaun’s opposite shoulder. He brought the one hand down so now both were holding his biceps, thumbs pressing into the soft flesh there. Vax sucked another mark into Shaun’s skin before slowly trailing down to his chest.

Shaun felt his heartbeat increase, breathing become very labored. His hand moved up to gently rest on Vax’s head, not guiding him or coaxing him to move in any particular way, but to have a place to put his hand. “Do you want me... to be quiet... or loud, Darling?”

Vax moved back just enough to look up at Shaun. “Make as much or as little noise as you like...” he said. Vax eased one hand along Shaun’s arm and brought the other over to his chest, cupping one side in his hand and using his mouth on the other. He squeezed his flesh and teased the nipple with his fingers. Vax sucked Shaun’s nipple into his mouth, drawing it to a peak before playfully blowing on it.

Shaun moaned at the continued touches, gasping at the cool breath to his nipple, made that much more sensitive by the fact that his nipples were both pierced. “Pull... Please...” From one bar hung the skull of a raven, over his heart, and the other bar was pure gold.

Vax wrapped his lips around the raven skull and gently tugged at the bar with his teeth, the metal clicking against them. He played his fingers over the other bar and gave the nipple there some teasing pinches. “I just got an idea... for connecting these with a chain...” he said between kisses and licks.

“Oohhhh, do tell...” Shaun said softly, getting lost in the euphoric feeling.

Vax continued mouthing around Shaun’s chest. Between kisses and bites, he said, “I imagine... I could tie you up somehow... and tug you around... by such a chain...” He moved his hands down Shaun’s arms and smoothed his fingers over the sensitive inside of the other’s wrists. “I could ride you... and pull you up to kiss me...” he trailed off. He moved his hands to Shaun’s soft stomach, barely resisting the urge to knead like a cat. “What do you think of that?”

“Oh, Vax, I would love that...” Shaun said with a sexy, seductive grin. He saw the hesitation in Vax’s face and smiled. “Something tells me... you want to play with my fat stomach... Go ahead, as it likely won’t be there much longer, with the workouts I’m going to be getting.”

Vax blushed and he felt his cock twitch with interest. It wasn’t something he was specifically into, he just loved everything about Shaun. He finally tore his eyes away from Shaun’s face and gently squeezed his hands around his belly. Vax kept making massaging motions at his waist, stomach, and hips, kissing whatever skin he could reach. “Gods... You’re so fucking hot, Shaun...” he murmured. 

“As are you, My Beautiful Bird,” Shaun said softly. When he was being kneaded at, he felt like he was being touched by the hands of a god. Vax’s lips sent shocks up his spine, and his cries of pleasure only got louder as things continued. “Fuck, Vax... You’re perfect...”

Vax pressed kisses and bites down the inside of Shaun’s hip and thigh, his hands trailing after to grip and squeeze. When Vax reached his knee, he switched sides and worked his way back up. Though it was right in front of his face, Vax paid attention and worship to every part of Shaun’s body except his cock. Vax wrapped one arm under Shaun’s leg, holding it over his shoulder, and used the other hand to work his way across the other man’s ass. “I’d love to take you apart with my hands.... would you like that?” he asked.

“Do as you wish to me, Love,” he crooned. “I’ve loved everything you’ve done so far, why would that stop being the case? Please, drive me mad...”

“You’ll have to pass me that oil then...” Vax said, holding one hand out a bit. Once Shaun passed it to him, he spread some over his fingers and carefully guided them to Shaun’s entrance, pressing in one finger slowly, to start.

“Oh, my Sweet Lord...” Shaun moaned at the welcome intrusion of Vax’s finger. He had a strong feeling that, no matter how many times he was entered this way, “This never gets old... Gods, Darling... Mmmm...”

Vax rested his head against Shaun’s thigh, slowly working in a second finger. “Mmm, I certainly hope it doesn’t...” he said. Vax started working his fingers in and out, not quite finger fucking him yet. “Fuck... Shaun...” One of Shaun’s hands gripped the pillow under his head, and the other hand came up to his mouth, suddenly wanting to try to stay quiet. He gently bit the second knuckle of his index finger, eyes closed, face flushed a deep red on his not-at-all-pale skin. Vax looked up and watched Shaun’s face contort in pleasure. A wicked smile took over his lips and he ducked his head to press a kiss down where the inside of his thigh met his groin. Vax gently moved further down and took one of Shaun’s balls into his mouth, just holding it there for a few moments before letting it go again.

Shaun whined at the continued lack of contact with his actual cock. Even when one of his balls was engulfed in the heat of Vax’s mouth, it wasn’t enough. “Please... I’ll beg if I have to...” He didn’t want to say the full words unless Vax made him beg for it. The pretty man knew what he was asking for. Vax took pity on his lover and finally wrapped his lips around Shaun’s dick, smoothly moving down it to the base. At the same time, Vax worked a third finger into Shaun’s ass and hooked his fingers just so. “Ahhh!” Shaun cried out, feeling himself go rigid in an instant once Vax’s lips finally touched his cock. When the third finger pushed into him, Shaun absolutely melted, and he felt himself slip into a very calm state. Vax was in control. He wouldn’t hurt him. The feeling of trust engulfed him like a warm blanket. “Such an... odd feeling... giving up control... willingly...”

Vax bobbed his head a couple times before coming off with a wet pop. He saw how Shaun’s eyes were glazed over. “Are you okay darling? Do you need um, a word or something in case this is too much?”

“I’m very much okay, My Love...” he said, foggy gaze falling on Vax. “If I say... Bristled... then stop... Otherwise, I’m all yours... Do as you wish to me... Command me, if you want...”

“Mmm, Shaun...” Vax moaned. “I want you to touch yourself, except for your cock, okay?” he said. He spread a little more of the oil where they were joined and teased his pinky finger at the edge of the other’s stretched hole. “Think you can take a little more?”

“Yes, I think I can,” he panted, wanting to see how much of Vax’s hand he could take. Years and years ago, well before meeting Vax, he had taken a VERY large cock, so he knew this was possible. To ease the pain, he began playing with his nipples, tugging and twisting them gently at first, but then getting rougher. “Ohhh... Vax’ildan... Do you want... a title of any kind... for this?”

“Hmm... only if it would make it hotter for you... you could call me Sir, if you like,” Vax said, and worked his fourth finger in. He twisted and wiggled his fingers, trying to find that sweet spot within Shaun.

“Yes, S-sir—Ohhhh, ah, yes, right there, Sir!” Shaun suddenly felt those fingers brush against his prostate, and he bit his finger again. “Fffffffkkkkysssss....” 

“I want to make you come like this...” Vax said. “Can I fuck you after I get you off by sucking your cock?” he asked. Vax licked the flat of his tongue up the underside of Shaun’s cock and just held the head with the tip of his tongue.

“You can do... whatever you want... to me, Sir...” Shaun repeated. “Suck my cock... Please... and then fuck me... Oh, Gods, please fuck me...” Vax got the idea and started pumping his fingers in more, massaging Shaun’s prostate as he went down on his cock. He tilted his head just so, taking all of Shaun into his mouth. At that moment, he was glad he didn’t actually have to breathe, because there was no way he would have been able to with the thickness of Shaun’s cock poking into his throat. Vax swallowed around him and started properly sucking him off.

And in that moment, Shaun Gilmore forgot how to breathe entirely. There was so much going on, and it was getting really intense. But his mind was still completely calm, subjecting himself to the whims of his husband, the love of his life, his superior in this new life. “Oh, Sir... It feels incredible! Oh, Gods, Vax! I’ve never... never been so full... Ohhhh!”

Vax brought his free hand back around and gripped the base of Shaun’s dick. He popped up again. “Let me know when you’re about to come, I want you to do it on my face...” he said and went back to his task, now pumping Shaun’s cock with both his mouth and his hand.

“Yessir!” Shaun said quickly, practically convulsing in pleasure at the ministrations to his ass and cock. “Won’t be long now... Sir... Ohhhh... I’m getting close...” He greatly looked forward to seeing his cum dripping down Vax’s face. “You’ll have to... play the denial game... with me sometime... It’s fun...” Vax hummed in agreement around his husband’s cock. There were many things he was looking forward to doing with his glorious Shaun. “I’m... I’m... I’m gonna cum... I’m gonna cum soon! Oh, fuck!” 

Vax leaned his head back and held Shaun’s cock just enough away. He let his mouth hang open with his tongue sticking out a bit. He stared up at Shaun’s face through his eyelashes as he watched him come undone. “You’re... You look like a puppy... Adorable...” Shaun chuckled, seconds before he felt his entire body seize up, his seed leaving him explosively. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” A bombardment of profanities in Marquesien, Celestial, Infernal, and even Zemnian came out of his mouth in a string as he bucked his hips, cumming very very hard. Some of it got into Vax’s mouth, but most of it landed on his face, covering him in white.

To his credit, Vax only flinched a little as Shaun’s cum his his face, just enough to prevent it from getting into his eyes. His hips twitched involuntarily against the bed with a little slip; it seemed he’d been leaking prespend on the sheets. “Fuck... oh fuck, Shaun...” Vax used his free hand to make sure his eyes were clear before he quickly sat up and gripped into Shaun’s wide hips. He lined them up and thrust inside. “You’re so god! Damn! Fucking! Hot!!” he moaned.

Shaun practically shrieked when Vax suddenly impaled him, but the pain was delicious and incredibly welcomed. “Fuck! Oh fuck, Vax!” The string of profanities continued with each thrust, his hands moving quickly to Vax’s hips, holding on for dear unlife.

“Oh Shaun! Fuck! I’m so close, fuck! Yes!” he moaned breathlessly. Vax kept pounding into Shaun, chasing his release. “Oh fuck, oh fuck! I’m gonna cum, I’m- OHHH YES!!” he cried out as he shot deep inside Shaun.

“Yes!! Fuck me, Sir! Fuck yes! Fuck!!” Shaun chanted, his moans getting louder and louder. When he felt his ass being filled, he felt himself fall apart a little again. “Ohhhhh! Ah!!” And just a little more cum spurted between them, landing on Shaun’s rather hairy dark chest.

Just seeing the couple more drops spill out onto Shaun’s chest made Vax’s cock twitch once more inside his ass. “Gods... fuck...” he moaned as he leaned over to lick that drip off Shaun’s chest. “I fucking love you... so much...” he said, and nearly collapsed forward.

“I fucking love you too, Sir,” Shaun said softly, still in the subspace, his breathing finally returning to him. “It’s odd... not actually needing to breathe...”

Vax chuckled. “Yeah, you’ll do it on compulsion for a while... the only real reason to do it anymore is to talk,” he said. Vax slid back up to pull his softening cock out, then laid down half on top of Shaun to cuddle. “I’m actually getting kind of tired...” he said.

“Hmmmm, me too...” Shaun said, shifting into a more comfortable position. “Our Lady said to meet her in the morning... How early do we need to be there?”

“Eh, nine ish? We should be free to sleep and wake on our own, then... we don’t need to eat either but if you _want_ to, you can.” Vax stifled a yawn and tucked his head under Shaun’s chin.

“Oh, I’d like to eat...” he said softly. “I’d like to eat your ass for breakfast.”

Vax swatted playfully at Shaun’s chest. “That sounds delightful,” he murmured with a smile against his skin. “Goodnight, my love,” he said.

“Goodnight, My Lord and Lover...” Shaun said softly, snuggling into him and drifting peacefully off to sleep.


	2. I'm Not Dreaming, Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wrote this chapter after the "Dalen's Closet" One-Shot, and we couldn't help but realize that Gilmore was there. He'd been there to see a familiar man appear to see his sister get married... He wakes up, wondering if his wedding night had been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the "Dalen's Closet" One-shot, don't read this chapter unless you don't care about spoilers!

Shaun was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming, because the scene before him was from fourteen years before. At a wedding of two of his dear friends, Vex’ahlia and Percival de Rolo. The last time that he’d seen Vax until this very night. There, standing in front of him, was the man he loved, embracing the woman who had stolen that man away from him for so long. From his memory, Vax’ildan hadn’t even looked in his direction in the time he’d been there. His sister, of course, had been the reason he’d been there at all. So, he was grateful to her. Grog had been one of his best friends. Of course he’d gone to him. Keyleth... He loved her, obviously. Why hadn’t he looked to him?! 

He felt himself start to wake up, and he bolted through the crowd toward Vax, and held his arm, somehow keeping him from disappearing. “Don’t go! Please! Don’t leave me!”

In their bed, Shaun was quietly weeping in his sleep, muttering those words much more quietly before he opened his eyes with a start. “Vax...”

Vax had been sleeping soundly, happily, curled around his husband, until he woke to the sound of Shaun waking up. “Shaun? What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

“V-Vax...” Shaun said, curling into Vax’s arms more tightly. “This whole thing wasn’t all just a dream, was it? I didn’t just have a dream inside a dream, did I? We’re both revenants and married, for real, right?”

Vax felt his eyes soften with a strange mix of concern and relief. Relief that nothing was immediately wrong, but concern at how distressed Shaun clearly was. “I’m real, I’m here, Shaun…” he said, wrapping his husband up in his arms.

Shaun quickly relayed the dream to Vax, relaying the reason that he’d been so distressed over it. “I thought that I had suddenly just been dreaming all of this, and that when you left, that was it, and that I was going to be alone again.” He let out a sigh but smiled through the lingering tears. “Even now, I still wonder why you didn’t look at me,” he said. “Did you even see me in that small crowd?”

“I saw you,” Vax whispered. “Of course I saw you… I don’t know why I didn’t say something to you.” He brushed Shaun’s hair away from his forehead and kissed it. “I’m so sorry, Shaun.”

“I know why you didn’t address me directly, of course...” he said, practically answering his own question. “Keyleth needed you more in that moment. She needed you, until she didn’t... and now, I have you forever.”

“That’s right, dear,” Vax said. “For the rest of eternity, it’s you and me. I love you, Shaun.”

It was still dark in the room, but Shaun assumed that it was because of the world they were in. Being held like this was wonderful, but he suddenly realized that he was suffering from a severe case of morning wood. “I love you too, Vax’ildan... forever and always. Will you touch me, please?”

Vax breathed out a little laugh, mostly at how the mood had shifted from. something tender and sweet to something sexual. “Of course, darling,” he said, releasing Shaun from the embrace and trailing his hand down the other’s chest.

“I love you so much...” he said, trying to keep things more romantic for a bit longer. “I love how tender and sweet you are with me... You’ve always been my heart... My home... Even when I thought I’d never see you again...”

Vax leaned in and kissed Shaun, slowly at first and then more passionately. “I didn’t think I’d see you again either…” he said, breaking away and trailing his hand down to Shaun’s hip. “As much as I am her companion, the gods still work in mysterious ways…” Vax murmured as he started to trail kisses down Shaun’s neck.

“Indeed they do,” Shaun said, feeling himself start to stir down below from Vax’s kisses and touches. “As you said, the gods are imperfect... but they’re often very merciful and kind. The Matron has proven that...” 

“Thank Her that our bodies still work in this realm...” Vax whispered against Shaun’s lips as he wrapped his hand around his hard cock. “Fuck... someone’s excited...”

“Oh, I very much do, and very much am,” Shaun said with a moan, bucking his hips up a bit into Vax’s hand. “Fuck, Vax... I need you... I need you to fuck me... Hard and deep... Now... Please...”

Vax groaned as he felt Shaun buck against him. “Fuck... yes,” he said, feeling his cock hardening against his thigh. “How do you want to be? On your back?”

“Yes, please,” he pleaded, almost desperately. “Fuck, Vax, you touching me is amazing, but please... Please hurry...” He had no idea what had gotten into him, why he was suddenly so desperate for his husband, but he was so horny it was almost painful. “I need to feel you inside me... please...”

Vax somewhat awkwardly reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of oil they kept handy and poured some onto his fingers. “As you wish, my dearest,” he purred, pressing two fingers to Shaun’s hole.

“Mmmm, Vax...” Shaun whimpered. He was already a mess, and they’d barely gotten started. “Fuck yes, Vax’ildan, my sweet, sexy bird...”

Vax pressed his lips to Shaun’s, kissing him passionately and rolling him onto his back as his fingers slipped into him. “Mmm…. my glorious, my Shaun…”

The intrusion of Vax’s fingers was an experience of sheer painful bliss for Shaun. It hurt, but he knew that it was needed and necessary, and would lead to what they both wanted. “Ohhh, Vax’ildan... Gods... When you’re done prepping me... Will you put a blindfold on me?”

“Mmm, yes… as you wish…” Vax said, kissing at Shaun’s jaw, his neck. He left little bites and suction marks there. Vax pumped his fingers more, slowly stretching Shaun open. “Fuck… Shaun…” Vax moaned as he rutted up against Shaun’s thigh, hard as a rock.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s super-excited,” Shaun crooned, feeling the length of Vax’s cock against his side. “Ohhh, Vax... So good... So so good...”

Vax curled his fingers just so to brush Shaun’s prostate. “Think you’re ready for me?” He asked breathlessly. “Oh Shaun... I really want to fuck you...”

“Very soon, Love...” Shaun whimpered under the attention to his inner sweet spot. “Is that two, or three fingers?” 

Vax continued kissing at Shaun’s jaw and neck. “Mmm, just two, my love...”

“Add a third, please, Vax,” Shaun said, craning his neck at the kisses to his jaw and neck. 

Vax backed off to add more oil to where they joined before easing in s third finger. “Oh fuck... Shaun... I want you, I need you... I love you...”

“I love you too, My Heart,” Shaun said, getting used to the feeling of being filled by three fingers. “I’m ready... for that blindfold, Honey... Then I’ll be ready for you to fuck me...”

With his free hand, Vax reached under his pillow for a sleep mask and slid it over Shaun’s eyes. “There we are,” he said, slowly withdrawing his fingers. Vax gathered a bit more oil on his own cock and lined himself up with Shaun.

“Thank you, Vax...” he said, moving his legs up to give Vax the room he needed to fuck him good and proper, hard and deep. “Please, Vax... I need you in me, right now... Please fuck me...”

“Fuck yeah,” Vax said as he pushed into Shaun. “Hmmmm, fuck... gods but you’re good...”

Shaun let out a loud moan, his fingers gripping the sheets below himself. “Fuck, Vax... If I’m good... you’re divine... My Vax... Gods, Husband... Yes... Oh, fuck!”

Vax started moving faster, letting himself fuck hard into Shaun like they both wanted. “Oh, yes! Thank you, Shaun... my darling husband... fuck...”

“Ohhhh, gods yes, fuckmefuckmefuckme!” Shaun cried, bucking up to meet Vax’s thrusts. “I love you so much... This is so good! Fuck! Fuck yes! Oh!”

The night before had been so sensual, a long-lost love kind of sex, and Vax had been wanting for so long, he hadn’t thought of how good a quick and dirty romp like this could be. It felt amazing. His hands gripped at Shaun’s hips, driving harder into him. “Fuck, fuck yes! You gorgeous man... fuck, Shaun!”

Hearing his husband moaning his name, feeling him driving hard into him, was incredible and hot and so much to take in. He wanted it to last, but at the same time he didn’t. There would be an eon to be sweet and sensual, but this early-morning jaunt was what needed to happen right the fuck now. “Vax’ildan, you sweet thing... Fuck! Ohhhh, gods, you’re amazing... Fucking fuck!” He couldn’t see him, but Shaun had that gorgeous face burned into his memory so that it would never go away. “Fuck, Vax! Yes!”

Vax looked down at Shaun, this lovely man in his bed, his husband, panting and open just for him. Watching him come apart like this was such a wonderful treat. “Gods, fuck… oh Shaun… darling… fuck, I’m so close…”

“Ohh, Vax... Me too... I’m so close...” Shaun moaned. “Please, go faster and hard... if you can... Cum for me, Vax’ildan! Cum in me! Pleasepleaseplease... Fuck... Fill me up... Gods, Vax!”

Vax felt another rush of desire run through his body and he Shifted his position just a bit, his thrusts shorter but harder as he leaned in and bit a mark into Shaun’s neck. “You damn sexy bastard… I fucking love you, I’ve imagined doing this and so much more… oh fuck, fuck, Shaun! Gods! YES!!” Vax babbled and shouted as he came, filling his husband, face buried in Shaun’s neck and shoulder.

“Oh, you little devil, don’t talk about my mother that way,” Shaun growled teasingly at the bastard comment. “Fuck, Vax... I love you too! Yes, cum for me!” He felt himself being filled, moaning loudly at the feeling of being bitten. “Vax! I’m cumming! VAX’ILDAN! FUCK!!”

Vax panted and smiled against Shaun’s shoulder as he felt his cum paint both their stomachs. “Fuck yes… gods, yes… oh Shaun,” he said quietly, kissing him, “Shaun, I love you, I love you…”

“I love you too, Vax’ildan...” Shaun said, trying to catch his breath. He eagerly returned the kisses as they were given, feeling that his body was somewhat different now. He wasn’t sure exactly how, but he felt stronger. “And I’m yours... forever...”

Vax pressed another kiss to Shaun’s cheek and pulled back just a bit to get comfortable again. As he moved to cuddle around his husband, Vax squeezed at his middle and was mildly surprised. “Oh hey, look at that… our Lady has made you stronger,” he said with a smile.

Shaun reached up and pushed the sleeping mask away from his eyes, looking down at himself. “My goodness, it seems she has...” His stomach was more toned, his arms and legs much less flabby and fatty. “I feel stronger too.” He purred and pulled Vax close to him. “I’m so happy.”

Vax smiled and nuzzled against Shaun. “And I am happy for you,” he said. He relaxed there, embracing and embraced by Shaun, a dusky day starting outside.

The End


End file.
